


Date Night

by Gabethebabe



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M, Other, Trans Characters, family au, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabethebabe/pseuds/Gabethebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ernst Alfonso Franz Ignaz Joseph Maria Anton Von Hohnburg- yes that is his real name- aka Franz and Sophie’s actual son had sisters. So what if HSAU trans girl Alek/Sophie had sisters too? </p><p>Also what if Sophie was dating the captain of Leviathan high’s soccer team Dylan Sharp- who just so happened to be picking her up for a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trans girl Alek is the only thing I care about rn tbh

Sophie Ferdinand looked herself over in her mirror.  
Her makeup was on point, as always.  
Her hair, long naturally red tresses had been curled into perfect spirals.  
Her outfit, a sparkling emerald dress to match her eyes, Dylan’s favorite color for her to wear.  
Behind her reflection she saw her little sister, Maria, looking on pensively and defensive.  
“I still think you should let Volger, Klopp, Hans, and Bauer follow you in their cars in case anything bad happens.” She said fiercely. Sophie could see the fire in her eyes, but it wasn’t enough to hide the fear she saw in them as well.  
“Dylan won’t hurt me.” Sophie’s voice conveyed hope more than certainty. Dylan was a kind soul who loved her very much, but the secret she held from him might darken his intentions regarding her presence.  
“Dylan won’t hurt me.” She repeated, turning back to look back at herself in the mirror. For the first time her reflection looked like nothing more than a boy in a dress rather than a young lady, and try as she might those dark thoughts refused to leave her head.  
“You look beautiful. He’d be stupid to…” Maria couldn’t bring herself to say the rest.  
“Looks don’t matter, bigotry and opinions are what matter now.”  
She sat next to her sister on her bed, resting her head on the younger girl’s shoulder. “I’ve kept this from him for nearly a year, Maria. Even if he’s accepting who’s to say he won’t be pissed?”  
“He has no right to be. You’re a girl all the same.”  
“I wish it were that simple.” She kissed Maria’s cheek and stood. Down stairs she heard the doorbell ring and male voices begin to carry on what she assumed to be an awkward conversation.  
Swallowing the lump in throat, she made her way down the steps. Her stomach began doing flips at the way Dylan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. His ever present smirk could still make her blush, but her warm emotions couldn’t hide the tension in the air.  
Volger was attempting (and succeeding) to look more intimidating than usual, Bauer and Hoffman stood at the edge of the foyer looking as if they might break into a fight at any moment, and Klopp…was no where to be found. She figured he might be waiting in a car, ready to follow she and Dylan on their date despite her pleas against the idea.  
“You look wonderful.” Dylan’s smirk resurfaced as he took her hand and kissed it. She noticed that his hands were almost frozen, but she giggled and blushed all the same. However, she only found that his affection only brought more dread to her.  
“Ready to go, love?” He offered his hand for Volger to shake. The man paused, but shook it all the same.  
The proceeding events where nothing unusual: Dylan opening and closing her door for her, Dylan making it about a block away before pulling over to kiss her, and Dylan continuing on to their destination.  
“You like Italian food, right? I probably should have asked before I made the reservations.” He laughed nervously.  
She looked him over, noticing he looked just as nervous as her. In fact, he hadn’t made eye contact with her all night.  
Could he have discovered her secret? Were his nerves just him attempting to mask his disgust?  
Panic filled her, and she quickly tried to make conversation.  
“You look very handsome tonight, Liebe.”  
“I- I- I can’t do this.” His voice broke and he started to tear up. Quickly he pulled off the road. Sophie watched in awe as he broke down, forehead against the steering wheel and sobbing.  
It took her a few minutes to gather herself before she began to attempt to comfort him. She rubbed his back and found that her touch seemed to draw him towards her rather than repeal him. She took great relief in this and found the courage to peck his cheek.  
“Dylan?” She asked, noticing that he seemed to have calmed some.  
“Sophie…I…” He wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak out like that I just…God, I don’t even know where to start.” He paused, wiping his eyes and straightening his tie.  
“I haven’t been telling you the…truth about me. But, truth isn’t really the right word…because I’m still me…and really it’s just a label. I’m still me, no matter what you think I’m still me and I still love you, okay?”  
She took a moment to process. This was the first time either of them had said “I love you”. Something she certainly felt towards him. However, she was far too perplex to focus on that.  
What could he possibly have to tell her?  
“Soph, babe, do you…do you know what it means to be transgendered?”  
She nodded slowly. Heart heart dropped into her stomach. There was no way he was trans as well- the odds of it were nearly impossible, but she sat there hoping against hope.  
“It’s…it’s what I am. I’m a trans guy, like I have a- a- not a penis.” Dylan’s eyes traced over her features, looking for some kind of reaction. She could tell that he was just as terrified as her, and she wanted to comfort him; she wanted to hold him and tell him that it would be okay and that she was like him, but all she did was remain silent as her mind raced.  
“I- dammit.” He put his head in his hands. His voice was much higher now and she supposed he had to work to deepen his, as she had to actively make her voice higher.  
For the first time in nearly two years she spoke in her “natural” voice.  
“Dylan, I love you.”  
He laughed humorously. “Do you or are you just saying that because I’m crying?”  
He seemed to not notice the change in her voice, so she continued.  
“I’m saying it because, before you came to pick me up tonight, I was about to throw up out of nerves because I was so terrified of telling my handsome sports-star boyfriend that I was trans.”  
He cracked one of his smirks, eyes gone wide in disbelief. “Love…”  
He looked like he might cry again.  
“Love, I can’t- I’m so- I’m- I’m at a loss for words.”  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“We don’t need words.” She then kissed his lips. He kissed back, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her as close as he could despite the center console. The two reveled in both the kissing and the fact that not only did their love accept them, but was just like them. For the first time in months the two felt completely at peace with one another and themselves.  
Sophie pulled back, blushing brightly.  
“We really should make those reservations.”  
“…five more minutes.” Dylan leaned in and went back to kissing.  
“Mmm- aye.” She muttered against his lips.  
But just as their lips touched again Dylan’s door was pulled open, causing both of the teens to jump nearly a foot.  
“Klopp- is that a baseball bat?” Dylan looked from the open door to Sophie. She covered her face with hands.  
“It’s okay, everything is okay.”  
“Then why stopped?” The mechanic asked aggressively. His already thick accent seemed to have grown even more so in his anger.  
Dylan blushed a bright red- something Sophie had never seen him do. Klopp’s eyes went from Dylan to Sophie and back to Dylan. Perhaps he noticed their red cheeks or Dylan’s ruffled hair, but the old man seemed to understand why they were stopped very quickly.  
“Oh I see. Have nice night.” The old man smiled happily and closed Dylan’s door gently.  
“Barking Spiders!” Dylan put his hand on his heart. “Give me a bloody heart attack.”  
“Sorry they were all just a bit…worried how you would react after I told you.”  
“Aye, I see that.” He started back up the car. “For the record I’d never hurt you…unless you asked me to.”  
Sophie blushed and slapped his arm. “Dylan Sharp!”  
“Oye! Don’t hit the driver.”  
“I will if he’s a barking pervert.”  
“A pervert that you love.” He stuck his tongue out. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Happy they could go right back to their usual banter after everything.


End file.
